


[Podfic] If the Heavens Ever Did Speak

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [21]
Category: Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Puns, Download Available, Flirting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, playwrights at large
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofIf the Heavens Ever Did Speakby Gondolin.Author Summary:“I could kiss the lips that uttered my verses so perfectly,” he whispered, “Who is this new stage wonder?"William bowed with a flourish and took off his feathered hat. "William Shakespeare, at your service."The man looked him up and down. "Is that so?"
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam





	[Podfic] If the Heavens Ever Did Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[fic & podfic] If the Heavens Ever Did Speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181555) by [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin). 



> This was created for Voiceteam2020's challenge "My Turn."
> 
> Gondolin made a podfic of this earlier this month for one of the Anthology challenges, and since they dragged me into this fandom, it felt right to re-pod this one.
> 
> Thanks for Gondolin for letting me make it. :)
> 
> You can check out the other podfic we've made this month in the Voiceteam collection!

****

**This is a podfic of** _**If the Heavens Ever Did Speak** _ **by Gondolin.**

**Author Summary:**

_“I could kiss the lips that uttered my verses so perfectly,” he whispered, “Who is this new stage wonder?"_  
William bowed with a flourish and took off his feathered hat. "William Shakespeare, at your service."  
The man looked him up and down. "Is that so?"

**Fandom:** Shakespeare RPF, Historical RPF

**Pairing(s):** Shakespeare/Marlowe

**Original Fiction** :[ by Gondolin on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181555)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Runs:** 12:30

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/if-the-heavens-ever-did-speak-final-mixdown/IfTheHeavensEverDidSpeak-FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic features the following music:
> 
> [_Tom's Lullaby (with Les Gauchers Orchestra)_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Lee_Maddeford/Instrumentals_1/05_-_lee_maddeford_les_gauchers_orchestra_-_toms_lullaby) by Lee Maddeford
> 
> [_Gymnopedie 1_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chad_Crouch/20180404160646407/Chad_Crouch_-_Vol_4-_Satie-_Rearranged_Furniture_Music_-_01_Gymnopedie_11) by Chad Crouch


End file.
